mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Blitz
Season Blitz is the second easiest of all of the Blitz game variants. It is made up of 20 Rounds. The first half, up to Round 10, resembles the Exhibition Blitz. Bots come from one of the 2 front Spawns, one type at a time. But after the intermission of Round 10, the second half begins and the difficulty increases significantly. The 2 side Spawns are added, multiple types of Bots will begin appearing in a single Round from two Spawns at once (one front Spawn and one side Spawn), and the Bots will be tougher. Inexperienced players may find it difficult to complete Season Blitz solo; at least two players are recommended, at which point it becomes tricky but not overwhelming, especially with the help of some Turrets. Information Rounds: 20 Intensity: Moderate Do not allow the Moneyball to be destroyed. What to Expect *Round 1 - Slims *Round 2 - Black Jacks *Round 3 - Slims *Round 4 - Gremlins *Round 5 - Bouncers *Round 6 - Scramblers *Round 7 - Buzzers *Round 8 - Slims *Round 9 - Black Jacks *Round 10 - Single Jackbot, Bullseye *Round 11 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 12 - Slims, Gremlins, Bouncers, Gap Shots *Round 13 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 14 - Slims, Black Jacks, Buzzers, Gap Shots *Round 15 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 16 - Slims, Black Jacks, Gremlins, Bouncers, Gap Shots *Round 17 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 18 - Slims, Black Jacks, Buzzers, Gap Shots *Round 19 - Slims, Black Jacks, Gremlins, Bouncers, Gap Shots, Bullseye *Round 20 - 2 Jackbots Strategy :This is going to be a wake up call for those who will slack off because Exhibition Blitz was so easy. Once Round 11 starts, the Bots will be coming out of two spawns at once (one of which will be to the side), and that includes the two Jackbots in the final round (and one will come from a side spawn). Because of the need to cover multiple lanes at once, some strategy will be necessary to protect the Money Ball for the second half. Two or More Players :It is recommended to attempt this initially with at least one friend familiar with the game. This way, you have more bodies to cover the spawns. It is best to put stronger players to the front to confront the Black Jacks while faster players can dash from side to side to handle the Slims that come mostly from the sides. Players covering the sides should watch the floor for the green tracks: those point to active Spawns. :Also, don't be surprised if one or more of you die during the run, especially since stronger Bots like Gremlins and Bouncers come from the sides as well. To cover yourselves in that event and to relieve the pressure, put up some Lazer Blazers around the arena to provide come cheap cover fire. One Player :Season Blitz represents a significant increase in difficulty since more than one spawn will be in use at once. You should only attempt a Season Blitz once you are familiar with the various aspects of the game. In order to allow yourself to survive the later rounds, you need to make preparations early. :Turrets are an absolute necessity for a solo run, as they'll be the only things covering your back while the Bots come at you from two different directions. You have lots of Turret Nubs on the floor; use as many as you can. :*One thing you can quickly do before the Blitz actually begins is to set up two or three Lazer Blazers at the front to give you cover fire. Upgrade these as the rounds progress, especially if they start smoking. The stronger the turret, the more cover fire they'll give you, and upgrading a smoking turret also repairs it. By the time the second half starts, you should have them at level 3; these will be strong enough to help you with the Black Jacks coming from the front Spawns in the second half. :*As time permits (such as in lulls between rounds and especially in the intermission after Round 10), don't forget to add Turrets to both sides to cover the Slims that will pour out of the side Spawns starting Round 11. Though weak, they can sneak up on you if you don't cover those sides. Keeping the sides covered allows you to focus on more dangerous Bots like Gap Shots and Bouncers. :*As you run around the interior of the arena, try to put up more turrets wherever you can. The more there are, the less likely the Bots will be able to get all the way through to the Money Ball. :Skill-wise, you should focus on attacking skills that will help you to clear out Bots quickly, but Skills should be considered a second priority to the Turrets unless you need the Skills to better handle the Jackbots when they appear. Category:Blitz Category:Gameplay